ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Snoll Tzar
Solo as NIN66/DNC33 with Kupipi, Qultada, and Trion (Trusts) with 5-6 salts Tried this at 65 and died quickly. Read into how to beat him and salts were the key. I went to Riverne - Site #A01 (G-7) to farm the cores, 100% drop and quick/easy to do. Traded them to NPC inside tunnels in Uleguerand Range (F-9) bottom left of grid square. Made a macro to help so I could stay on top of it. (/item "Shu'Meyo salt" ''')Popped one as soon as he was sitting still attacking tank, and popped one everytime I saw the text "The Snoll Tzar shakes off the salt!" He did 1 AOE that brought me into the yellow, but did mostly frontal attacks after that as well as berserk. I took 12 salts in, but only used 5. Better to have more than enough, than not enough. --AlziraShiva 13:45, May 10, 2015 (CDT) Solo '''Easy Solo at 90 :Went on 90 MNK/WAR popped all JA including Hundred Fists and used a pizza. Snoll was at 40% before I had enough TP to weaponskill and Asuran Fists brought it down to 20% doing about 1k~ish damage. Decently geared @90 with level 71 h2h weapon so completely doable naked for the most part. Should probably go without saying, but BST90 didn't have a problem with this fight using Nazuna. Might have been a little close though. Just auto-attacked, used Spur. Rampage and Lamb Chop at the end, killing it. No salt used. --Yatsuhiko 00:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Blu95/Rdm Easy solo, barely broke stoneskin. A few phys spells and a chain affinity was enough to finish it. 400mp left. Solo'd as lvl 99 Rng/Dnc. 3 salts used. Frustrating the lag after using salt where you can't use any abilities but other than that, no issues. ~Zazhi, sylph Ridiculously easy solo for 99SCH/BLM. Reraise/Stoneskin/Firestorm at start. Go in open with Ebullience Fire 5, sleep, wait for timer to be up, Ebullience Fire 5 again. That left him at like 1% then drain took care of that. Super easy! --Yamoto (talk) 18:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Attempted Solo Went in as 80DRK/40SAM and lost a close battle. I used Souleater because I was worried about time and one of his TP moves finished my HP off. I think this could probably be soloed on DRK and probably a couple of other DD jobs with spike damage, but not comfortably. I could have won the fight if I was playing to survive, but with the time limit and possibly with DRK's abilities in particular I wasn't left with enough survivability to win. Second run was a successful duo with 80DRK/SAM and 76PLD, however we only won by the 43HP left on my Galka. My PLD buddy tagged along to help negate some damage and Cover my Souleater (also tossed a timely cure my way to add some damage). I used two salts, and my strategy was to pre-buff with Meditate, Absorb-STR and Absorb-VIT, then maximize my HP with Drain II. I used Absorb-TP and was standing at about 200TP then used Sekkanoki, Last Resort, and Souleater (which was my PLD friend's cue to Cover me). The two Guillotines knocked 3500-4000 of his HP off. I used Stun to stop the powerful TP move, PLD used Shield Bash to hold him some, and within about a minute and a half of engaging we had used all of our stuns, abilities, etc and all that was left was me 80DRK/SAM with 43 HP and Snoll Tzar on what looked like his final stage before blowing. I didn't have any trouble soloing anything in CoP before this, and maybe the time limit just made me panic, but I'd say you will probably want to bring a salt or two and have more than one solid DD to take him down post-patch. Duo Dual DRGs - Straight damage strategy, no salt. :90+ DRG/SAM and 95 DRG/WHM destroyed this NM in 22 seconds of battle. Each used an Icarus Wing for 100 TP before the fight, and we both got off at least one Penta for 1300+ damage. Regular hits did 200+ damage, Jumps did 400+, and wyverns hit for 160-200 damage, with total damage done ending at 7,029 points. As the /WHM I wasted time buffing us with Protectra, Shellra, Barblizzara, and Haste, but as we didn't get hit once the only effective buff was Haste. The NM was readying its first TP move, Arctic Impact, when my second Penta finished him off. Only DD gear (ranging from mediocre to excellent armor, plus two Vougier's Contus) was used, but the NM's poor accuracy and the sheer speed of the kill made evasion, defense, and healing entirely unnecessary. At least /WHM was helpful in getting us there... --Lastarael 19:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Duo, WHM & SAM, Fail. SMN & SAM, Win! So the caps been lifted, so I've carried on from mission 3-2 from before the cap was lifted to Ulmias path, tryed to duo this, my WHM85/SCH42 and my bros SAM80/DNC40. As WHM I only Buffed up, Reraise III, Auspice, Haste, Protect V (Accesioned), Shellra V, Barblizzra, Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaviel, Light arts, Afflatus Solace, Sublimation, my brother buffed with Hasso, Meditate x2, Drain Samba. As we got there my bro used Sekkanoki, Tachi: Gekko, tryed Sengikori, but it didn't want to go off, so he carried on with Tachi: Kasha to self SC. After he used Meikyo Shisui(2 Hour). Used Tachi: Ageha, Tachi: Gekko, SC'd Reverberation, Tachi: Kasha. It was still alive after all that, Heres the damage and the total we did after attempt number one. (On WHM I was just healing and using Regen III) Gekko: 568, Kasha: 743 - Fusion: 528 Ageha: 338, Gekko: 874 - Reverberation: 456 Kasha: 667 Total: 4174 out of 7000 or 7500 how much ever HP it has. So, deciding to retry it with the SAMs 2hour back, I made my journy to go change job to SMN, and also 2hour it. Buff this time wouldnt be as good as if I was WHM, but knowing that, we went to retry it none the less. SMN74/SCH37 Buffs this time, Reraise, Stoneskin(Earthen Ward), Blink(Aeiral Armour) Protect II, Shell, Sublimation. SAM80/DNC40 Buffs, Hasso, Meditate x2, Drain Samba. So after we buffed, we entered the main area, I summoned Ifrit before we got close enough to agro it, then opened up with Astral Flow, Inferno. my brother using the same tatic as last time, (trying not to SC Ageha & Gekko this time) Using Sublimation to regain my MP for the next Inferno. (Keeping a Pro ether incase I want more MP to do more damage). After my brother 2hours and does his TP moves, This is the damage done on attempt two. Ifrit - Inferno: 913 Tachi Gekko: 624, Tachi Kasha: 934 - Fusion 604 Tachi: Ageha: 413, Tachi Gekko: 751 - Reverberation: 405 Tachi Kasha: 657 Total: 5301 The rest of the damage was from the auto attacks etc. I didn't even use my Pro Ether, as I couldn't get another Astral flow off. So this tatic worked best for me, it was interesting to fight Snoll Tzar, I also look forward to helping out again to fight it with friends and linkshell memembers who have no done it :D. (I wrote this to basically explain SAM 80 might have a hard time soloing this, if they were more prepared, e.g Ica wing another meditate they might win, and maybe If I went WHM/SAM and got some Hexas off it might of helped, but I'd say its hard to solo, Duo-full Party would be much easiyer.) But, an extreemly fun fight all in all, and I look forward to more battles in CoP ^-^. - Saradema Pheonix server.